puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts of the Gate
Ghosts of the Gate was a crew that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Mixed Nuts. History Ghosts of the Gate was originally founded under the name Heaven's Gate on 30 September, 2005 and sailed under the flag of Cloud Nine. Later after the crew was renamed to Ghosts of the Gate the crew switched to sail for the flag of Hurricane. On 7 December, 2006 the crew, dissatisfied with Hurricane, left to become a member crew of the flag of Mixed Nuts. Public Statement We fight on in honor of the Ghost that is always pillying with us, Mariazz Ahoy! This crew is the remnants of the once-great Heaven's Gate. We have reclaimed that fame. The crew salute is sticking out yer tongue. :P The crew colors are Aqua and White. Ye do not have to wear these colors. This is fer my ships to be painted and devout crew if they choose to do so. Crew Articles #ALWAYS listen to the commanding officer on the ship. This may or may not be the Captain, even if she is on the ship. However, the Captain does have final say, even if she is not running the ship. #Permission to Board (or PTB) is needed to board Sloops and Cutters. Many Officers either use Sloops or Cutters fer trade runs or to memorize routes. If ye are unsure what type of ship ye are going to board, ask PTB anyway. If ye board a Sloop or Cutter without PTB, ye are subjected to be planked immediately. #Absolutely NO cursing, off-color language, or anything that could be offensive to anyone. We do not tolerate this at all. #No swordfighting, drinking, treasure dropping, or trading on ship. #Don't laze about unless ordered to (which hardly ever happens). Sea Battle Teaming *Swordfighting: Click the opponent that ye want to attack. The opponent with a white outline is the one you are attacking. Dots next to the opponent represent how many of our crew are fighting that particular opponent. A big orange dot signifies 5 players. We only want 2 or 3 dots next to an opponent. Any lower and it does not affect them. Any higher and crew members get hurt. *Rumble: Same concept as swordfighting but teams of 4's and 5's. To protect a person on yer team with a blungeon click them. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Be a Non-Subscriber and join the crew. *Pirate: Be a Subscriber and join the crew. *Officer: Be a pirate, take a job at one of our stalls, learn our rules and take them to heart, and gain the Captain's and her Officers' trust. Then when Captain feels ready, she will speak with her Officers and ye. *Fleet Officer: Be an Officer fer awhile, and gain some more trust from the Captain and her Officers. *Senior Officer: Must be a Fleet Officer fer a long time and the Captain and all Senior Officers must have full trust in ye. Please DO NOT ask to be promoted. We always know when to promote ye. If ye ask, yer more likely to be not promoted. The only exceptions to which is, If ye are a cabin person and ye subscribe.